


A second chance

by TheMeansOfProcrastination



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter, James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeansOfProcrastination/pseuds/TheMeansOfProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 00 agent and MI6's Quartermaster don't seem like the best candidates for adoption but for Eggsy Unwin, a seven year old who just witnessed his mothers murder they are the only option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James settled into the seat, casting a wary glance at Q, who was seated next to him, and M, across the desk. There had been only three other meetings held like this, just the three of them in M’s private office, and all three had been about James and Q’s relationship. The first when she found out about it, the second when they moved in together and the third when she asked when they would be engaged because she didn’t want them both being off for too long with the world in its current state.  
“Bond,” She started, making the two others stiffen, she never called him that. Not unless she was deadly serious.  
“Ma’am?” He asked, dying to reach for Q’s hand, but unwilling to show weakness in front of his boss.  
“Are you aware you had a cousin?” She asked, “One by the name of Lee Unwin?”  
“Ma’am, technically he wasn’t a blood relation. We met at Royal Marine training, he was like my brother so when he had a child I became his godson. We were both orphans and thought it would be nice to have family.” James replied, confused.  
“Actually, James, you were related. Your mother’s brother’s son. As you were both orphaned at such a young age you wouldn’t be aware of it. My predecessor’s predecessor, may he rest in peace, saw it fit to follow both families and put you in the same unit. Not even he could have predicted how close you got, but I’m afraid he was your cousin. You got on so well because you were similar. I apologise for the meddling in affairs he had no place in.” M summarised.  
“Are you telling me that a man who was my best friend, my only friend for years, was actually my cousin because some moron in charge thought it best to play god?!” James seethed.  
“James,” Q tried, his partner turned to him, eyes burning with an emotion that the Quartermaster couldn’t place, instead he grabbed his other half’s hand and held it tightly.  
“I could have had a family. Where’s his son? Michelle? He’d be what? Eight?” James asked,  
“Seven and a half.” M replied,  
“How is he? And Michelle?” James repeated. M silently handed over a folder to the pair.  
“Lee Unwin died when his son, Gary, was nine months old working for Kingsman. Michelle went on to get in a relationship and marry a Dean Anthony Baker when Gary was 1. Since then Gary has had 114 Emergency Department visitations, all with varying degrees of very bad injuries.”  
“114! Abuse?!” Q seethed, “What about the mother?”  
“Yes, Q, abuse.” M confirmed, her face giving away no emotion. “The mother made 33 appearances, not usually even going with her son. He was usually brought in by ambulance having collapsed somewhere or the number was dialled and when the paramedics were on the scene the mother was nowhere to be seen. A year back Michelle fell pregnant and had a baby girl, Daisy. Last night mother and baby were rushed to hospital, Gary arriving moments later, by a separate ambulance. Dean is in police custody on charges of child and adult abuse, and manslaughter. Michelle died in the operating theatre at 22:43 last night due to injuries she sustained in front of her son Gary. Daisy has already been claimed by a family, rich, living in Hertfordshire, Husband a lawyer, Wife a children’s doctor, already with three boys, all of whom wanted a sister. She is safe. They didn’t want Gary.” M stopped. There was a long silence where both men absorbed the information.  
“I am aware of the fact this job does not leave much room for childcare, but can I adopt Gary?” James asked, hands clasped.  
“That is why I brought you in here. You two make your living arrangements work and if both you and Q agree I am not standing in your way.” M finished. “You’d get a new house, chosen by the three of you and unlimited funds to furnish it.”  
“Where is he?” Q asked gently.  
“Elephant Ward. Great Ormond Street Hospital. Due to be discharged this evening.” M replied after a break.  
“4 months leave.” James announced. “Three months light missions.”  
“Done. Unless the world falls apart.” M agreed and both the men were out the door.

Eggsy sighed and dropped the book he had been reading fighting tears. His mum hadn’t been a great mum, or even a good one, but she was still his mum. Still family. More than her she missed his sister who was gone, off to some fancy family probably going to boarding school and ski holidays and learn to speak real English. He would end up in some orphanage, growing up hating the world.  
He looked up at a knock on the door, hiding a wince as he felt his neck twinge at the movement. There were two men, one tall, clearly muscular, blonde with striking blue eyes. He held himself in a military manner, scars just visible around his clothes. He wore a suit with a tie, all perfect and made up. The second man was marginally shorter than the first, lanky but seemingly at ease in his body. He had an easy smile and glasses. He was dressed more comfortably in jeans and a jumper. Both were clearly from money, the shorter one wore the expensive but casual clothes easily but the taller wore the suit with ease, but there was also the sense of disdain at it. He had money now, but not always Eggsy guessed. The two let his eyes flick over them before moving and sitting down.  
“Gary?” The taller started,  
“Eggsy.” He muttered, a reflex. His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut, tensing his body. Another reflex. He saw anger flicker through both mens eyes and Eggsy paled in fear. He just hoped they wouldn’t harm him too bad in a hospital setting.  
“Woah, woah.” The shorter held up his hands, seeing the fear in the boy.  
“Eggsy, my name is Quinn and this is James. He’s your cousin. We’re here to offer you a home, if you so want one.” ‘Quinn’ said gently. Eggsy relaxed marginally, mostly a result of shock.  
“You want me to live with you?” He whispered, his accent strong in his shock.  
“Yes.” James finally spoke. “I am so sorry I haven’t seen you earlier. You dad and I were good friends and I’ve let him down by not watching over you,” Q inwardly frowned, he knew exactly where James had been around the time of Lees’ death and knew that is was still a dark time in the spy’s past.  
“’s fine.” Eggsy mumbled.  
“No it’s not, and I want to make it up to you.” James sighed, “That is, if you want to live with us,” Eggsy frowned,  
“Don’t wanna be a burden on you and Mr Quinn.” Eggsy replied,  
“Just Quinn, James calls me Q as a nickname. And you wouldn’t be a burden of any sort. Not at all.” He insisted.  
“But I can’t walk at the moment, or use them crutch things, I’d be useless.”  
“No you wouldn’t. You are free to go home as of now and we want your home to be with ours. We’re planning on moving house and would love you to help us chose the house and everything in it.” Quinn smiled. “You can have whatever you want in your room, whatever wallpaper and bedding, whatever you want.”  
“Me own room?” Eggsy frowned, James’ hand tightened and Eggsy flinched.  
“Your own room, but you have to believe that James here isn’t very verbal and is not angry at you, he’s angry at the man who did this to you.” Q stated, James’ eyes widened,  
“No, hell no, I’m not angry at you, not in any way!” James gasped, “I’m sorry I didn’t realise!” He was horrified at himself, horrified he had lost his poker face. “So? Want to come home with us?” Slowly Eggsy nodded.  
“Well then. Lets get you all packed up.” Q beamed and James relaxed enough that Eggsy did too.  
“All me clothes still at home.” Eggsy whispered.  
“Then we’ll get James here to pop to the shop over the road and grab you something that’ll do for now and then we can get your clothes from home.” Q stated, James blinked in shock. Diffuse a nuclear bomb, sure, but shopping for clothes, wasn’t his area.  
“No, you don’t have to spend money on me!” Eggsy was adamant.  
“And if I want to?” James cocked an eyebrow. “What do you normally wear?”  
“Normally? Jeans, hoodie.” He mumbled.  
“Any colour preferences?” Q asked,  
“I get to choose?” Eggsy blinked,  
“Yes, if you don’t I shall get you the whole range.” James winked at him.  
“Blue jeans. Black, red, blue, green, dark ones, jumper.” He replied after a long pause. James beamed.  
“Perfect. I’ll be back momentarily.” With that he hurried out the hospital, heart racing. He reached the clothes section of the Sainsbury’s across the road and his breathing too picked up. There were so many to choose from! With a deep breath he steeled himself and then laughed. He was in the adults section anyway. Eggsy was seven, but the size of a five or six year old. He went into the kids section and quickly found the jeans, he picked up two pairs of different sizes and then went to the top section. There he paused. Eggsy hadn’t specified what top. With a groan he examined the rails. He picked up four plain tops in the colours Eggsy had specified, then striped ones as well. He laughed at a top with strange yellow creatures on so put that in, lastly he put in a Marvel top. Just as he was heading to the pyjamas he found one with a dinosaur on it. Eggsy was seven, maybe too old for dinosaurs but James still remembered his trips to see the loch ness monster with fondness, Nessie was almost a dinosaur. Seeing is was only a fiver he shrugged and put it in.  
He was heading towards the jumpers he saw the pyjamas and realised he had completely forgotten about underwear and sleepwear. He examined the pyjama collection and decided on one really soft tartan set and then another with teenage mutant ninja turtles on. Socks were easy, he bought brightly striped ones with a grin, and then underwear was easy as well. Lastly was the jumpers. He looked at them before deciding on a burgundy and a black one. Everything sorted he headed to the check out, heart rate finally slowing.  
When he was back at the hospital, three large bags in his hands he thought Eggsy’s eyes would fall out of his head.  
“Sorry. Got a little carried away.” He grimaced. “If you don’t like any of it, we can return it.”  
“All that’s for me?” He whispered.  
“Yes. Pick what you want.” The spy smiled,  
“James.” Q’s voice was full of amusement. “A dinosaur?” Eggsy giggled. A noise that made both adults look at him in surprise. Not nearly as surprised as Eggsy though.  
“Rummage and decide, then we can swing by yours for the rest of your clothes.” Q ruffled Eggsy’s hair, anger building at the flinch that accompanied it.  
“Do you need any help or are you ok? I know broken arms are painful.” James offered,  
“I’ll manage thank you sir.” Eggsy replied.  
“No sir, just James.” James insisted,  
“Ok.” Eggsy nodded, slowly, unbelievably confused at the kindness he was receiving. Ten minutes later Eggsy called that they could come in. He was sitting on the bed blue jeans, orange and blue socks, burgundy jumper and, much to James’ pride, the dinosaur top.  
“I like it. It’s funny.” Eggsy grinned. James grinned widely.  
“See.” He raised an eyebrow at Q who simply rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here.” Eggsy murmured as they pulled into his road. He had gotten in the very shiny BMW with eyes wide. He wasn’t used to this rich family yet, but after a while in the leather seats he could see some aspects he wouldn’t mind, not that he trusted the two men yet. Not by a long shot. He had tried to convince them to get his clothes when he could walk again but they were adamant.  
“Charming.” James murmured, and was promptly glared at by his partner.  
“It isn’t. Welcome to the estates.” Eggsy muttered and sighed. “You don’t have to go.”  
“I’ll help Q carry it.” James offered before sliding out the car, Quinn not far behind him.  
“No, really-”  
“Eggsy, we want to help. You can’t walk so it’s not feasible for you to come. You gave us directions and we shall follow them to the letter.” Q gave him a small smile and Eggsy slumped in on himself.  
“That way.” He nodded at the stairs.  
“See you in a minute kiddo.” James flashed him a grin and turned away, not seeing the look that flickered across Eggsy’s face. They headed up the stairs and along to 2087 then let themselves in. Q stopped dead, horror marring with shock on his face. The room was tiny, smaller than his kitchen diner in university and had the kitchen, living room and what seemed to be Daisy’s bed in it. He could see a bathroom off the end and the ‘master’ bedroom next to it, just large enough for the double bed in it. The whole place was a huge mess, food and plates everywhere and what seemed to be blood stains on the wall and floors. A poignant reminder Eggsy witnessed his mothers death. The shelves were full of alcohol and there was cigarette ash everywhere.  
“There’s a child in our car suffering from malnutrition and Baker was drinking and smoking himself into an early death.” Q ground out.  
“Yes.” James’ eyes were steely. “This must be Eggsy.” He pointed at the final door, Q opened it then slammed it as James gave in a punched a wall, carefully avoiding injuring himself. The room was about one metre by two, just large enough for the travel mat that Eggsy had been sleeping on, the covers consisted on blankets, too old to give much warmth and a towel that was threadbare. The room had clearly been storage at one point, the shelves that held Eggsy’s clothes at the perfect height. Quinn started pulling the jumper off the shelf and then two tops.  
“These are hardly wearable!” James exclaimed, holding up the clothes he had found. They discovered Eggsy had one jumper, two pairs of trousers and six tops. The only clothes in a half decent state were his school uniform which they bagged but decided to buy him a new one. And change his school. James was rummaging through the bedding and felt something solid. He pulled out a small metal box, damaged beyond belief but still intact. “Q.” James called, the quartermaster appeared from where he had been searching for family photos and gasped.  
“What’s in it?” He murmured, James opened the box and revealed six photos, a metal pendant, a snow globe and a handful of letters. The pendant was put aside along with the snow globe and letters, but the photos they kept to look at three were of a baby and an adult, they assumed Eggsy and his dad, then another of the three as a family, the rest were ones of people they didn’t recognise, deciding it was private they put it all back and added that to the bag.  
“I found a very comprehensive first aid kit and a wash basket in the bathroom, but didn’t see any of his clothes there and I checked the main room and there’s nothing that I can see that he may want.” Q sighed, “No toys, no books- Eggsy! Get that weight off your ankle!” He gasped at the pale, clammy child in the doorway who, with a single minded determinedness headed to the window and, with James and Q hurrying after him, he dropped to the floor and started scrabbling at it.  
“Hey, hey, calm down. Eggsy, we’ve got it.” James grabbed his hands, cool on his hot skin, he watched as Q prised the floorboard up revealing another box that he pull out, this one larger,  
“There’s another one in the corner of my room.” Eggsy gasped out,  
“Hey, lets get you on the sofa.” James scooped him up and gently carried him to the sofa, Q going to his ‘room’ “The metal one?” James asked,  
“No, just six loose floorboards, forgot to tell you about both of them.” He was reaching for the box so James pushed it closer. He cast a vary glance at James who looked away, only turning back when he heard the box shut,  
“Eggsy, bit of a bibliophile are we?” Q laughed from where he was crouched, “An impressive collection.” Eggsy blushed,  
“Helped me escape.” He mumbled, “That’s everything though.”  
“You sure? We can box it all up to look through later?” Q offered, Eggsy cast his eye around the room then shook his head.  
“No. Can we go?” He asked, eyes lingering on the blood stains.  
“Of course, Quinn will grab your things, I’ll carry you. No complaints.” James announced scooping up his new ward again. “Though I have to say that’s a lovely top, whoever bought it for you must have impeccable taste.” He teased to cheer him up.  
“I wouldn’t say impeccable as such,” Q continued when he saw Eggsy wasn’t replying.  
“Very, very good then.” James corrected as he put Eggsy in the car.  
“I’ll go for that.” Quinn agreed, winking at Eggsy as he pulled out the estate.

They reached Eggsy’s new temporary home 40 minutes later, courtesy of the unrelenting city traffic, and carried him inside before bringing the rest of the stuff, including his crutches and a wheelchair. The young boy stared up at the huge apartment building in awe.  
“We’re moving in a few weeks, when that legs all healed up.” James stated, unsure of what to say, shocked at the awe on his new wards face. It was a wonder his jaw wasn’t touching the ground. They wheeled him in, Q bringing the bags from the shop and the one they had from Eggsy’s old home and entered the escalator.  
Eggsy watched them press the number 50 and couldn’t help a small smile.  
“Top floor.” James smiled back, noticing the reaction. “That good news?”  
“A view. Never had a view me self.” The cockney lad replied.  
“Well this is quite a view. Don’t like the apartment really, but the views unbeatable.” Q agreed. The elevator binged and they turned left out of it. At the end of the hall Q opened the door; 503, and entered. Eggsy gasped. The living room was immense, the kitchen at one end and a dining room in the other. He could see a hallway going off to the right of the kitchen but his gaze was drawn by the wall behind the sofas. Solid glass with a view of twinkling skyscrapers and the twisting Thames.  
“Never thought of London as pretty.” Eggsy murmured.  
“It’s home. That makes it pretty.” Q replied with a glance at James. It was something he’d learnt off his partner who always loved London more when he was back from missions, ‘its home’ he’d say.  
“As James said this is a temporary arrangement, we’re moving soon and between the two of us we’ve narrowed it down to five, for convenience of work, James’ running, and transport to work and shopping. You can help choose the house if you want.” Q offered, it was something they’d discussed on the way to the hospital and both agreed it was a good idea. It was made all the better by Eggsy’s expression of shock.  
“You’d let me do that?!” He gasped,  
“Of course.” James sounded shocked, he crouched in front of the wheelchair and looked the seven year old in the eye. “You’re part of this family now Eggsy, we’re not by any means perfect but you’re part of us and you therefore have a say in where we move and what we do, understand that?” Q thought it was a little forward for the first meeting but couldn’t fault the sincerity in James’ tone, and he knew how well the man could lie. Slowly Eggsy nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week passed uneventfully, if worryingly quietly. Eggsy stayed in his room unless called upon and made small talk at the dinner table. James and Q were careful about their language and always cautious not to use raised voices or language that would be inappropriate for Eggsy’s ears. Every dinner time Q or James knocked on Eggsy’s door, the occupant still shocked they didn’t just barge in, and called him. A few seconds later he dutifully appeared and let them wheel him to the table. There he ate what they made for him, never leaving any food on his plate and the surprise when he was offered left overs still hadn’t completely gone. After the meals he quietly went back to his room. Until five days after he arrived where Quinn offered him a seat on the sofa while they watched TV. There began another habit, he sat on the sofa after tea until he grew tired and went to his room. But he still wasn’t seen in the day time. After a long discussion with James the night before Quinn decided to change this.  
“Eggsy, you know you can sit on the sofa at any time, not just if we invite you or after dinner, this is your house and you make yourself at home.” He gently told the boy.  
“I don’t wanna disturb you. You already took me in when you didn’t have to and if I became a nuisance and stopped you working then you may give me back.” Eggsy mumbled after a short pause.  
“Eggsy, we aren’t ever going to give you back! We want you here and that’s not changing because you sit with us during the day. James and I have a lot of work yes, but we won’t ever say no to company. It’s a very lonely and unloved flat and if you can change that then we’d love you to.” Quinn fervently replied.  
“Sure?” Eggsy sounded weak even to his ears.  
“We’re certain.” James called from his spot on the sofa. “Now get your arses over here so we can watch Russell Howard!” 

The next day Eggsy hopped to the front room on crutches causing smiles and a single hug from Q in response. Eggsy, due to years of physical abuse still flinched from contact, despite efforts to stop it, so they tried not to provoke it.  
“Sit, sit!” Quinn said excitedly, “This means we can pick the house!” Like a child on a candy high he pulled out his personally designed laptop, switched it on and turned it to face Eggsy. “Five choices, two in Kensington, one in Chelsea another in Knightsbridge then one in Islington.”  
“Not Kensington.” Eggsy blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth.  
“Snobs?” James smirked, Eggsy shrugged, Quinn sighed.  
“Very, very much snobs.” Quinn agreed with a pained sigh.   
“You would know.” James teased with an easy grin,  
“You’re from Kensington?” Eggsy squeaked. Quinn gave a resigned sigh. “Sorry.”   
“It’s fine.” Q laughed waving off his worries.  
“What about Islington?” James asked, still grinning at Eggsy’s mortified expression. He silently shook his head as he scrolled through the photos, then he gasped, Q looked over,  
“That’s the Chelsea one.” He told James who was waiting impatiently.  
“Chelsea?!” Eggsy looked up an emotion James thought was hope in his eyes.  
“Yes, you want to live in Chelsea?” Q asked, slightly confused but happy he was engaging as much as he was.  
“Don’t mind.” Eggsy replied,  
“You need a choice.” James smiled gently. “I prefer Knightsbridge but Q puts forward a very convincing argument for Chelsea. I have friends in Chelsea so that would be good. There are many extra curricular activities you could do if you wanted to, I know my friends son does Karate, but there’s also rowing and gymnastics,” Neither missed the way Eggsy’s eyes lit up at that word but neither mentioned it, “Baking if you wanted,” James smirked,  
“There’s good schools, private or otherwise,” Q continued.  
“State.” Eggsy blurted, then slapped his hand over his mouth and cowered slightly.  
“Eggsy, you can speak what you want to and no one is going to berate you.” Q gently told him. “If you don’t want to go private that’s fine with us.”  
“They’d take the mic outta me. What with me accent and mannerisms and such like.” Eggsy mumbled.  
“They would, but they shouldn’t. You should be proud of who you are. And I’m sure some of Q’s accent will brush off on you. All that Kensington dialect.” James winked at him with a smirk.  
“Hey! I don’t have a dialect!” Q pouted, Eggsy giggled quietly as they bickered, both adults noticed, smiled a bit wider and continued.

“Eggsy! Have you packed everything?” James called down the hall.  
“Yes!” Eggsy called back, not quite as loud as James, before pulling the suitcase they’d bought for him out his old bedroom and towards his new dad. He had protested profusely when they mentioned buying him a suitcase and took him shopping. They bought the suitcase first, James threatening to buy the one with pink flowers on if he didn’t decide, he now has a red chequered one, and then took him clothes shopping, putting all his new clothes in the suitcase. Knowing from the start Eggsy wouldn’t choose they simply bought him all the ones that took his attention for long enough the pair noticed. Eventually Eggsy started picking them out. Now, nine weeks after Eggsy had come into their care they were finally moving into a house they could call their own. Q grinned at him as James lugged his suitcase into the car, and gave his son a one armed hug, they’d learnt he was ok with these ones, didn’t flinch as much.  
“You ok Eggs?” Q asked, noting the silent air around the child.  
“It was nice.” He murmured,  
“This new one will be nicer. We can paint the walls and everything. We have three weeks until James is back at work.” Q replied, “Want to look at the paint catalogue in the car?” Eggsy shook his head.  
“Window.” He replied making the two men smile.   
“Of course.” James grinned and ruffled his hair. Eggsy never said no to looking out a window.  
“Lets go.” Q announced and slid into the drivers seat.  
“Hey!” James protested.  
“It’s not fast and furious James, I shall drive.” Q replied winking at Eggsy in the back seat who was grinning. It had taken him a while to adjust but this bickering was so different to what he was used to at his home and he loved it.  
Thirty minutes later they pulled up to a house and Eggsy all but sprinted out the car, he was bouncing on his toes, looking at the house. Four stories, steps up to the door, and a porch.  
“There’s a porch!” Eggsy grinned, James and Q were leaning against the car, indulgent smiles on their faces. It hid the horror they felt at what Eggsy had gone through to feel delight at a porch.   
“Shall we go in?” Q grinned, Eggsy nodded fervently, as soon as the door was opened he stepped back and let the adults enter.  
“Eggsy, its your new house, screw manners and go inside.” James ruffled his hair. Eggsy looked at him as Q laughed and gave him a gentle nudge inside, slowly Eggsy entered then he walked slowly down the corridor until he reached the first door. He stepped inside and found a sparse kitchen with only an old table, but new appliances,  
“Ikea tomorrow??” Eggsy spun to look at the men.  
“Ikea tomorrow.” James agreed.  
“Ikea? What’s Ikea?” Q whispered to James, both other males froze.  
“I knew you were posh Q but… The one we went to try all the sofas and beds out. The big blue and yellow one.” James told him.  
“Oh!” Quinn gasped, “That’s Ikea?”  
“Yes,” James smirked, “Next room?” He gestured for Eggsy to lead he hurried into the next room which turned out to be a large living room with a few sofas, and a fire place, he then went back into the corridor and found the next door, under the stairs, bathroom. At the end of the corridor he found a spacious conservatory with sofas in again and a table, he looked towards the wall of the house,  
“What’s up?” Q asked, noting this.  
“That’s the kitchen right?” He checked,  
“Yes.” James nodded,  
“Why is there a wall there and this isn’t just an eating area?” He asked, cocking his head in confusion.  
“That’s a good point.” James remarked, and Q was already nodding.  
“I noticed it on the schematics and was curious as to what you’d make of it.” He smiled proudly at Eggsy who practically glowed.  
“Upstairs?” James suggested, Eggsy needed no other prompt and he was off up the stairs. He practically ran into the first room that was huge and with an en-suite, a double bed already there,  
“Yours.” Eggsy called,  
“Damn right!” James called back as they reached the top of the stairs, Eggsy flitted between the two other rooms on that floor and frowned,  
“Neither have beds.” He remarked.  
“Upstairs, you get to pick your room, then the bed goes in.” Q prompted, Eggsy’s eyes went wide and he all but sprinted upstairs, they watched him go around the four rooms on that floor, one bathroom three other rooms then up another flight,  
“Here as well?” Eggsy called down,  
“Yes, anywhere you want that isn’t pre furnished.” Quinn called back as they followed looking in each room as they went, at the top floor they looked in the bathroom and then one smaller room before finding Eggsy standing at the window of the final room, slightly smaller than the master, plenty big enough for a double bed, a large window looking out over the garden and London.  
“This one?” Q guessed,  
“Please?” Eggsy turned around and looked at his guardians.  
“Of course, you can have the entire floor should you please. James and I shall have the master on the second floor, our studies will be on the third and the rest are spare.” Q smiled.  
“Can we turn one into a gym?” James asked suddenly.  
“A gym. In your house.” Eggsy repeated, confused.  
“Yes, it’s quite common now actually.” James smiled widely.  
“Fine. Which room?” Q sighed. Eggsy perked up and grabbed James hand and pulled him down the stairs to the room next to the bathroom on the third floor, this room had a large window as well.   
“This one, you can run and look out at the city.” He offered.  
“That isn’t too bad, it’s big enough, not big enough for hand to-” Q coughed suddenly, cutting James off,  
“You ok?” Eggsy asked, curious.  
“Fine, sorry, it’s the dust.” He replied.  
“I’ll grab you some water.” James offered, leading them all downstairs,  
“So you’re on the second floor, the two either side of the bathroom are your studies, then on the third is the gym and above that is me.” Eggsy stated. “What about the rest?”  
“Spare.” Q shrugged.  
“Why do we need such a big house?” Eggsy frowned,  
“Room for the family to grow, invite friends around, enough to have space but live together.” Quinn smiled at him.  
“Room for the family to grow?” Eggsy repeated. “Can we get a dog?” He slapped his hands over his mouth, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep, I know I’m temporary an’ all, I just … sorry.” He mumbled and seemed to fall in on himself.  
“Eggsy Liam Johnathan. You have not overstepped and never shall. You are most certainly not temporary and you shouldn’t be sorry. We’re not getting rid of you and if the fact we have bought a house you helped us choose doesn’t show it enough then we’ll just have to keep trying then eh?” James crouched in front of him. And just so you know we were discussing getting a dog before you came into our lives and now you are here and we know we can keep you alive,” He winked at Eggsy who giggled, “Then it’s a serious thought. But first we need to move in. Now, who is up for a cuppa and a trip to Ikea?” Eggsy nodded, Q handed him a mug which he wrapped his hands around and settled back in his seat looking slightly shocked.  
“So I’m not temporary?” Eggsy mumbled,  
“Never. You’re not allowed to leave.” James teased.  
“So can we get a pug?” Eggsy giggled at Quinn’s aghast expression that caused James to roar with laughter.  
“Maybe a bigger one first.” Quinn whispered. “Like a Labrador.”  
“German Shephard?” Eggsy tried, “Golden Retriever? Husky? Labradoodle!!”  
“Purebred Eggsy.” Q looked offended,  
“But-”  
“But you’ve just offended his Kensington sensibilities.” James teased smirking at Eggsy,  
“Purebred. The others were ok choices.” Quinn compromised.  
“But first we must settle in.” James decreed, Eggsy nodded and downed his tea.  
“Ikea?” Q checked,  
“Ikea.” He nodded.  
“Your bed shall be in your room by the time we’re back.” James smiled at him.

Six hours later Eggsy sat back and looked at his room with pride. Three hours ago he had walked into his new room and frozen, confused. He’d called downstairs and told them they’d ordered the wrong bed. James had laughed and shaken his head explaining to his that getting a double now was easier in the long run. Eggsy had looked at his confused before sitting on it. He sank into the mattress with a huge grin.  
“So comfy!” He exclaimed.  
“Yep.” James laughed before crouching and looking at the pile in the corner of flat pack bedroom furniture that Eggsy had insisted he’d build. Not paid help.  
“Want a hand?” James asked.  
“Not yet.” Eggsy grinned and hurried over. May need help, too small but it’ll be fun.”   
“We’ll help you, I can’t have you squashed on my shift.” James smiled.  
Now it was all built and James had just called Q up to see the room. Between them the pair had put the wardrobe and chest of drawers on one wall and a bookshelf near a sofa on the other, looking out over the city. Quinn gave a low whistle, impressed.   
“Just one thing missing. And it just arrived.” He looked at James who perked up and hurried down the stairs. A few minutes later he re appeared holding a long tube he got Eggsy to pull the tape off and then they unrolled it, revealing a huge puzzle pattered rug to go in the centre. The bright colours lit the room up and the thickness of it made Eggsy walk all over it, revelling in the softness.  
“Thank you.” He grinned widely at Q who laughed and ruffled his hair.  
“Bed time monkey.” He ordered, the seven year old glanced at the huge bed and shrugged.  
“OK.” He announced and headed to the bathroom.  
“Sleep well kiddo!” James called, then the pair headed downstairs.   
“So? We getting a dog?” James asked.  
“Hell yes we are getting a dog.” Q replied, behind James had a silent celebration. “Saw that.”  
“And?” James teased.


	4. Chapter 4

“Labrador!” James shouted,

“Husky!” Eggsy shouted back, 

“Labrador!” They were sitting in their new ‘library’, having found a use for the room opposite Q and James’ studies, building bookcases, James was propping one up and on the other side of the room Eggsy was screwing shelves to the sides. There was going to be three walls, one for Eggsy, one for James, one for Q and one with sofas to read on. They heard the door go and footsteps, careful on the stairs head up to them, the dog agreement still strong. A loud whistle broke through.

“What about a German Shephard?” Quinn put in before appearing in the doorway a small bundle of fluff in his arms. He crouched and put it on the floor before sitting back, James stared at his fiancé in surprise. He never did anything on a spur of the moment decision. Eggsy however only cared about the new puppy, he crawled over and lay flat on the floor by him, hand hesitantly held out. The puppy sniffed the hand, then licked Eggsy’s face from chin to hairline making the child giggle he looked up to see James sat next to Quinn on the sofas watching the pair interact.

“German Shephard it is.” James replied, pressing a kiss to Q’s hairline.

“One of my co-workers found had a friend who was giving away puppies, they’re moving to the States and I offered to give him a home. He has a bowl, collar and lead in the car, a collar waiting for a name?” Q inclined his head at the two other males.

“Ammie.” Eggsy stated suddenly.

“Cammie?” James’ breath caught in his throat, eyes wide,

“Ammie. For Amadeus.” Eggsy repeated, worried. “Never mind, you can choose.” He was worried at his guardian’s expression.

“No, no, Ammie is a lovely name. I just had a dog named Cammie in the past, fuzz ball saved my life.” James explained.

“When you was in the military?” Eggsy asked, not taking his eyes off the puppy who was playing with him. 

“How did you know that?” Q asked, after a long pause, Eggsy slowly looked up.

“I wasn’t supposed to?” He frowned, concerned. “Sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry, just, how?” James asked. “No one told you?”

“It’s in the way you stand, the way you have a shadow in your eyes, the way you hold yourself, the way you act like daddy used to. Am I not supposed to know?” He frowned further, worried he’d done something wrong.

“You picked all that up on a memory of your dad who died when you were a baby?” Q was amazed.

“Yes.” Eggsy cocked his head.

“That’s amazing.” Quinn breathed, “Your memory.”

“Eggsy, what do you remember of your dad?” James asked suddenly.

“Nothing, but your actions reminded me. Michelle never spoke of him.” Eggsy sighed, pained.

“I need to show you something, come here monkey.” James held his arms out and when Eggsy was close enough James swung the seven year old up into his arms, a place he had become quite fond of, but knew he was fast outgrowing. The trio, followed by the puppy, headed into the study across from the library and over to the bookcase in the corner. There James pointed to a photo of him in military gear, arms around five other men.

“That’s Royal Marines.” Eggsy grinned, “That’s you!” He pointed at the scruffy blonde haired man.

“And that,” He pointed to the man next to him, “Your dad.” Eggsy gasped.

“Can I have a copy?” He asked suddenly.

“Of course. And I’ll show you one more thing.” He headed out the room and into Q’s study where the man was sat with Ammie. “This is Quinn’s version. He pointed at a group of lanky, gangly teens surrounded by computers and then in the middle a good foot shorter than the rest, a much younger Q.

“He’s so tiny!” Eggsy laughed, 

“Hey! Ammie get him!” Q ordered, the dog jumped off Q’s lap and hurried over to Eggsy who was just being put down by James and licked his fingers.

“Need to work on obedience darling.” James laughed as Eggsy continued playing with the puppy.

“Christ! Is that the time! We need to get you to Karate Kiddo!” Q exclaimed,

“I’ll drive.” James offered before ushering Eggsy upstairs. Thirty minutes later they were pulling into the youth centre car park, Eggsy dressed in what he called his karate pyjamas.

“So, ready for your new class?” James asked,

“Hope so.” Eggsy gave a weak smile.

“There’s a reason they bumped you up so fast, means you’re good.” James ruffled his hair. Six weeks into his karate course he had been moved up a level, despite the malnourished state he had been in when he had arrived he was building up his muscle tone and was now looking like a healthy, if slightly petite, eight year old. Give it time and he’d look his age, which was Q and James’ aim.

“Am I good?” Eggsy’s small voice pulled James out of his mind,

“You are you, you’re amazing.” He leant over and pressed a quick kiss to his head, “Now scram before you’re late.” He grinned. 

“I getting the bus home?” Eggsy asked as he slid out the car,

“I’ll text you. I’m have a meeting but Q may be able to.” James frowned, annoyed,

“I saw the look in his eyes last night, he’s not coming home tonight.” Eggsy replied. He’d realised that the mad excited gleam in Quinn’s eyes meant that he was on to something, something to do with what his job was. The same way he knew the dark look in James’ eyes was something to do with work. Work at a ‘bank’. He’d asked them about work a while back and all he’d received is the words; it’s just a bank, boring but with lots of business trips.

“Hey? You’re new aren’t you?” He was pulled out his day dreaming by a boy with blonde hair and an easy smile.

“Yeah, just got moved up, first time in this group.” Eggsy smiled weakly, not sure how to react to a friendly face. None of the kids in Camden really talked to him, aside from to put him down and the kids in his old karate group resented him for being as good as he was.

“Bex!” The blonde called over his shoulder, “I’m Alex.” He grinned as a cappuccino skinned girl joined their group,

“I’m Bex, you’re the new one aren’t you?” She asked, grinning widely.

“Yeah, Eggsy.” He replied.

“Eggsy?” Bex smiled, “Nice.”

“Nickname.” He wasn’t sure how to react, her tone wasn’t scathing or sarcastic like all the others who had pulled him up on his name, but like Q and James said it with fondness.

“Pair up!” They were pulled away by the master,

“Eggsy?” Alex asked, cocking his head, “Between the two of us we should be able to protect you from the others.” He winked,

“They’re not happy because we’re two years younger than the others.” Bex grinned, “Three years than my partner.” She pointed at the one left over, a tall boy who seemed to be realising who he was paired with and paled. “She you in a minute.”  
Between the pair of them they managed to keep Eggsy from being paired with the others, at the end they all stood in the entrance chatting, waiting for parents.

“Alex!” They turned at a call and a tall red haired American approached.

“Hey Jack!” Alex smiled back,

“We ready? I’m Jack, Alex’s nanny.” She smiled at Eggsy,

“Eggsy.” He replied, surprised that Alex who didn’t seem posh had a nanny.

“Jack! More like a big sister!” Alex protested as Bex laughed,

“Where’s your parents?” Bex asked,

“I’m walking.” He smiled, “Probably over ran at work.” He shrugged, “Ain’t far.”

“Come to ours?” Jack asked,

“Explain what that accent is doing in Chelsea?” Bex winked as Eggsy blushed,

“Moved.” He replied,

“See you next week?” Alex asked,

“You can have dinner at ours if you want? I usually feed both of them after karate.” Jack offered,

“Uh- Thanks, but I’m fine. They’d worry.” Eggsy was unsure how to react to the random act of kindness.

“Ask them, maybe next week. We can bond over overworked parent’s.” Alex grinned and waved him off,

“Think about what I said!” Bex called, Eggsy beamed a huge smile.

“Oh I will.” He laughed.

“What’d you say?” Jack was curious,

“Gymnastics. He’d be a natural and the way his eyes light up I think there’s a story there.” Bex shrugged.

“Enough investigating, dinner.” Jack pulled the pair down the street.

When James and Q appeared in the house three hours later Eggsy bound down the stairs to meet them.

“Shouldn’t you be-” But James’ parenting was cut off,

“I made a friend!” He shouted, “Two, at karate, they invited me to tea!” He beamed widely.

“That’s great!” Q wrapped him in a hug as James cheered,

“Feeling better about school now?”

“Don’t know where they go.” He sighed, 

“Ask next time.” James beamed. “And if you want to, after we’ve met them, you can go to tea.”


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a lot of convincing and fast talking to get Eggsy to agree to start school in April. He knew how bullied those starting at his old school were when they didn’t start with the others but eventually Bex and Alex had talked him into it. After all he was seven and a half, it was his first year of junior school and even Eggsy agreed that waiting until the start of year 4 wasn’t going to be beneficial. As much as both parents wanted to be there on his first day James had been called to Budapest which left Q was waiting at the school gates alone. He had an amused grin on his face as Eggsy emerged, with two others, he assumed the two from karate, all three talking with large arm movements. The first day had clearly been a success, thanks to his two previous friends. He waved and the girl slapped him on the arm, seemed to ask him something to which Eggsy reluctantly nodded, then she ran over to the quartermaster.

“Why isn’t he at gymnastics?” She demanded of him.

“Pardon?” Q was stumped,

“Gymnastics. He uses it in karate all the time and at the park, so why doesn’t he go?” She elaborated. Q looked at his ward who was looking guilty and worried,

“We couldn’t decide which one to send him to, I meant to ask him to ask you where you went but I kept forgetting. Which one do you go to?” Q asked, no one in the group, which had gained Jack, missed the shock on Eggsy’s face, but no one brought it up.

“Next door to karate. On Monday’s and Thursday’s if you’re good. I’ve talked to the teacher about him and he’s welcome, I’ll take him tonight if you want?” Jack offered,

“They both yours?” Q asked, Jack shook her head as Bex squealed and hugged a shell shocked Eggsy.

“I’m Alex’s nanny but look after Bex after school because her parents work long hours too. I’m taking her to gymnastics tonight so we can head to mine, have a bite to eat then I’ll show you where it is? I know you were skittish about sending him alone after the clubs but surely if you see the house and meet me then he’ll be able to come over more often?” Jack suggested.

“I can’t intrude.” Q tried to refuse.

“Please, Alex’s uncle is on a business trip and he hates it, it’ll distract both of them. I’m Jack by the way, Jack Starbright.” She held out her hand,

“Quinn, Quinn Holmes-Bond.” He shook her hand, “If you’re sure.” He nodded,

“Positive, come on.” Bex squealed again and hooked her arms around the boy’s necks and pulled them along.

“Homework!” Jack called as they got inside, two groans met her ears, Eggsy too shy. “Homework for an hour and a half, food then we’re off to gymnastics!” She called as they raced up the stairs.

“You’re good with the both of them.” Q remarked,

“I try my best. You’re not Eggsy’s dad are you?” Jack guessed,

“No, recently my partner and I adopted him. We’re trying to become his parents though.” He replied, unsure of why he was being so open with a stranger before his background check was through.

“You’re succeeding, he speaks very fondly of you and James.” Q looked up, “What? You think I’d care about who you sleep with? All I can say is that this James has good taste.” She winked then turned around to prepare the food.

 

The room erupted in cheers as the results were finally posted, down on the mats Bex screamed and flung her arms around Eggsy who hugged her back, shocked. The woman smiled as she put medals around their necks, Bex, two gold, Eggsy one gold, one silver. He saw James and Q approaching and couldn’t contain himself he launched himself across the room and James caught him,

“Dad I came second!!” He exclaimed at Q. “Papa was right!” He grinned at James before jumping down and rejoining his friends.

“He just- He- wh- dad.” Quinn was speechless, James was no better, equally shocked, they looked across at their son who was looking shocked as well, then worried. They both beamed and hurried over,

“Congrats Bex.” James ruffled her hair and smiled at Jack. Then blinked at the man who appeared at Bex’s shoulder.

“Mum! Dad! I came first!” The girl beamed,

“I know sweetie.” Abe Baxter hugged his daughter as Grace started at James in shock, her eyes drifted to Q and she blinked, then shook her head.

“James, this is my husband Quinn.” He held out his hand, “Eggsy’s parents.”

“Grace, and my husband Abe. Lovely to meet you.” She smiled then subtly kicked her husband who was staring at the others.

“If only Ian had been here it’d have been a full house.” Jack sighed then chased the three kids to the changing rooms,

“Rider? Ian Rider?” James guessed,

“Yes. Bond isn’t it.” Grace nodded at him again,

“Quartermaster.” Abe smiled at Q.

“Baxter.” He smiled back.

“Shall we stick with first names as not to alert our far too observant children?” Grace cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes.” James nodded, just in time for the others to run out.

“Can we go out for a meal?!” Bex shouted,

“Think we can just about manage that.” Grace laughed,

“Alex? Eggsy?” Bex spun around,

“Jack?” Alex beamed, knowing she’d say yes, Eggsy was looking at his new dads worried but they were smiling happily and nodding,

“Awesome. Pizza hut.” Bex announced before resuming her usual position, looping her arms around Alex and Eggsy’s necks and leading them away.

Two hours later they entered their house, Eggsy in James’ arms, half asleep. He gently laid his son in his bed before jogging back downstairs to find Q waiting on their bed.

“That’s went surprisingly well.” James remarked, neither had expected to get on so well with work colleagues so well but the evening had flown.

“Dad. He called me dad.” Q simply breathed.

“I know. And I’m now papa.” James laughed in disbelief. “We have a son Quinton, we have a son.” At this point Ammie entered the room as if to make a point. 

“A family James. A real family.” Q corrected.

“Damn straight.” James smiled, “Does this mean you forgive me for getting the second dog?”

“The second yes, the third, still working off Fitz.” Q shot back. They now had three dogs, Ammie the German Shephard, Nessie the black Labrador and Fitz the   
labradoodle. This had been James finding a puppy in the street and bringing it home, naming it and both falling in love with it and then making Q keep it. Despite his dislike of non-purebred dogs Fitz’s favourite human was Q and always slept on his side of the bed and on his feet, the same way Ammie and Nessie we’re Eggsy’s dogs.

“He called me dad.” Q breathed again.

“Yes, now sleep darling.” James smiled fondly at him.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ammie!” Eggsy called, smiling as the dog came running over, then sat happily waiting for the lead to be clipped on.

“They’re well trained.” Alex laughed, Eggsy spun around with an easy smile,

“Taken me long enough.” He grinned, then saw the man Alex was waking with. “What are you doing here?” 

“Trying to convince Ian to let me get a dog.” Alex winked at Eggsy, it was an on going discussion about how they could get the illusive Uncle Ian to get a dog.

“Alex!” The man exclaimed, “I’m Ian by the way, you must be the infamous Eggsy.” Eggsy nodded,

“Nice to meet you sir.” He replied,

“No sir, just Ian. Alex talks a lot about you, which dogs are yours?” He asked, Eggsy saw Alex relax minutely.

“Ammie here,” He scratched behind her ears, 

“Ammie?” Ian cocked an eyebrow,

“Amadeus, Ammie was better.” Eggsy explained, then whistled, two more dogs came running over, “This is Nessie and Fitz.” He clipped their leads on,

“Very well trained.” Ian was surprised, “You walk them by yourself?” Eggsy nodded,

“Yes, my dad’s work long hours and I like the walks, Alex comes along too, helped me train them.” They both glanced at where Alex was petting Nessie.

“So, Ian. Can we get a dog?” Alex beamed widely, the man looked at the way they interacted and the relationships and then at the dog giving him puppy eyes, he reluctantly bent down to scratch Fitz’s ears.

“I’ll think about it. May have to see Eggsy’s house and figure out how much work they take.” Ian sighed, knowing a lost cause when he saw one.

“Dad invited you around if you ever wanted to know, we were talking about it with them.” Eggsy grinned,

“How long have you been scheming Alexander.” Ian pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, but both boys could see the amusement behind it.

“Not that long.” Alex grinned mischievously, Eggsy handed Alex the leads as his phone rang.

“Hey papa.” He smiled, “Just on my way home.” He said into the phone, “Met Alex and his uncle, got a bit delayed.” He smiled, “See you soon.” He hung up. “I need be going, see you around?”

“We’ll walk you home.” Ian stated, “Don’t like the idea of you being out after dark.” He added as Eggsy took the leads back,

“Yes! I’ll walk Nessie!” He announced and took the lead, Eggsy laughed. Thirty minutes later they arrived at his house, about ten minutes’ walk from Alex’s, as they approached Q opened the door and grinned at them,

“You must be Ian. I’m Quinn, Eggsy’s dad, my husband James is just in the house. Lovely to finally meet you.” Q winked at Ian as the boys headed inside,

“Q?” Ian finally managed. 

“The one and only. Want to come inside?” Q asked,

“What?” Ian blinked, “I assume Abe and Grace know too?”

“Yes, met at Bex and Eggsy’s gymnastics competition, please come inside.” He led the way, inside Ian blinked repeatedly at the sight of the lethal 007 laying a table up, he got an easy grin.

“Ian, I’m James, welcome to our home.” Ian was still in shock as Q pressed a cup of tea into his hands.

“Want to stay for dinner? Lasagne?” James offered,

“I can’t intrude,” Ian protested,

“Nonsense. Jack’s away and you can’t cook according to Alex so you’re staying.” James grinned, “Boys! Dinner!” They all heard the thundering feet down the stairs. 

“Feed the dogs!” Q added, the pair came running in and straight to the far cupboard, fed the dogs and then washed their hands and sat down.

“Why don’t you do chores in my house?!” Ian teased,

“Because Quinn makes the best chocolate brownies and doesn’t make it if we don’t.” Alex replied, honestly. 

“I’ll give you the recipe, Grace has it as well for Bex.” Q laughed at his face,

“How often do you have them around?” Ian was surprised at this,

“We go to Bex’s on a Monday after my football and their gymnastics, here on a Tuesday after karate, our own on a Wednesday then here on Thursday after more gymnastics and football then ours on a Friday after more karate.” Alex explained,

“Then the weekends it depends who is here and who is on business trips. I am assuming we didn’t see Alex the other day because of your presence, your boss is mean with those trips Ian.” James remarked,

“I complain and complain but all he does is nothing.” Ian sighed,

“He? My boss is a woman, explains why we never see each other.” James remarked,

“You work together?” Alex cocked his head, “Both at the bank?”

“Yes, but different branches. I’m overseas management.” Ian stated,

“Import Export.” James added “And Quinn’s in the tech department.” 

“Would you recommend getting a dog??” Alex suddenly asked, “Trying to convince Ian.”

“Dogs are amazing creatures, but maybe we should discuss this later.” James suggested, but winked at Alex letting him know he was on his side.

“Thanks for such a lovely evening.” Ian said almost three hours later after a movie and long discussion about dogs.

“No problem.” James smiled, “I’ll look out for you at work.” All three knew that meant he’d try and get his missions reduced, for the sake of Alex.

“And I you.” Ian shook their hands then vanished off down the street.

“Eggsy, get the dogs would you?” Q asked gently,

“Course.” A few minutes later they heard a quiet, “Uh, dad?” Both males looked at each other and headed to the back door, worried. There they saw Eggsy crouched by Nessie who had a bundle of fur carefully held in her jaw.

“Nessie, drop.” James crouched and caught it. “It’s a kitten.” He breathed, Eggsy was up and grabbing the towel out the bathroom to wrap up the tiny kitten.

“Can we look after it for the night? I’ll take it to get it scanned for a chip tomorrow!” Eggsy asked, Q and James looked at each other. It was the first time Eggsy had asked for anything, he never even asked for seconds, for washing to be done, they had been trying to get this habit out of them, but so far had not succeeded, but now, he was asking. 

“Of course monkey, I’ll drive you.” James pressed a kiss to his head, “For now we’ll keep it warm and well fed.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy sounded so surprised and grateful it made James rethink all the things he had been planning for Dean and make them that much worse.

“Anytime.” James replied, “Anytime.”

 

The next morning arrived to find James smitten with the ball of fluff that kept biting his nose playfully and slept on the bed next to him, wrapped carefully in Fitz’s embrace. Eggsy paused at the doorway of their room and turned to Q who was next to him,

“We’re keeping him aren’t we.” He whispered,

“Oh yes.” Q replied before sliding onto the bed next to James and giving him a light kiss, “Eggsy!” He called as the boy was about to slip out the room. Ammie behind him gave him a light nudge and Eggsy went to sit on their bed. This was something he hadn’t don’t before either, despite the nine months they’d had him. James grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, revelling in the complete lack of a flinch of any form. They had come a long, long way.

“Come on, vet appointment!” Q announced a few minutes later, “Showers then breakfast and we’re off.”

“Lets go!” Eggsy bounced off the bed and sprinted to the shower.

“They boy has spoken!” Q teased before heading for a shower too.  
They had waited patiently in the vets, getting many curious looks with three dogs, two still puppies and then a kitten, but no one had made comment.

“He’s not chipped and we’ve no reports of any missing kittens, one this young shouldn’t have survived alone long so we can only assume it’s the kitten of a stray.  
We’ve had a couple in this morning that match this ones colour and temperament, then the RSPCA called and told us they’d found a deceased cat who’d recently given birth, so we can only assume it’s one of her kittens. In short, she’s yours if you’d like her, but if not she’ll go to the rescue next door.

“We’re keeping her.” James said before anyone else could. Q gave him a significant look and he nodded, guilty. 

“Can we also have a look at the other strays?” He asked,

“Of course. I’ll have my assistant give you the tour while I jab and chip this one.” He indicated the kitten. The family got led out the room and down the corridor into a large room with many cages.

“The kittens are here.” She pointed at the cage on the floor with three kittens in it, two have been claimed, the tortoise shell and black ones, but the ginger hasn’t.”  
She stated,

“Eggsy?” Q turned to see he wasn’t behind them, he saw the boy crouched by a small cage, inside a tiny husky puppy. “Eggsy I’m sorry but we can’t get another dog.” Q felt guilty telling him this.

“I know, three and kittens are enough.” Eggsy agreed.

“I’m sorry.” Q pulled him up.

“Bye Harvey.”

“Harvey?” Q asked,

“They named him.” Alex explained, Q nodded and saw the sadness on Eggsy’s face. With an internal groan he knew they’d be coming home with two kittens and a puppy.


	7. Chapter 7

Realistically James knew they’d lasted longer than he’d thought they would. A little part of him still wanted it to last a little longer. Fifteen months of unconditional love wasn’t enough to stop the shock on Eggsy face as he saw a bruised, battered and bloody James, home after a week and a half on a ‘business trip’. Trips both Bex and Alex agreed with him weren’t all they seemed for any of their parents.

“Kitchen. Now.” Eggsy ordered James who, home from a mission still working on auto pilot, reacted automatically to the authority in his voice. He was just lowering himself into a chair when Eggsy hurried back, first aid kit in hand. “Shirt off.” He ordered, already undoing the buttons himself, he paused to grab a bowl of warm water and towels, then started wiping the grime off him.

He had managed to butterfly stitch the long knife wound on his torso and the shrapnel on his back when Quinn burst in.

“James, we talked about this.” The Quartermaster sighed,

“I was on auto pilot and went to where I felt safest. And he should have been asleep.” James sighed,

“Had I been asleep you’d have ended up drunk in the corner getting infections by now.” Eggsy snapped. “Any injuries on your legs?”

“No. Sprained ankle but a bath will fix that.” James replied,

“Dad you’re bathing him, any other injuries tell me and I shall fix them. I know I am shite at bandages but I saw your abilities when I fell off the bar and sprained my wrist.” Eggsy ordered,

“Sir yes sir.” Q winked at him, hiding his worry at the skill and expertise displayed at the bandaging ability. Especially by an eight year old.

“Eggsy, wait for us on your bed.” Q pressed a kiss to his head and then helped James to the bathroom. Eggsy slowly packed up the supplies, tidied up and then headed upstairs, Ammie and Harvey following loyally, then falling asleep next to Nessie. Eggsy curled up on his bean bag, nice and cosy with Belle the kitten on his lap. A few minutes later he heard footsteps and knew both were coming up. He curled himself up tighter, afraid he’d be told off.

“Eggsy we need to talk.” James started,

“I’m sorry. I should have been asleep-”

“Eggsy, Eggsy, shh.” Q crouched in front of him and held his arms out, hesitantly Eggsy wrapped his arms around his dad and let himself be lifted and carried over to the bed, he stayed in Quinns lap as he checked all of James’s bandages and cleaned a few that had been uncovered by the wash.

“Check them in the morning for me?” James asked gently.

“You’re not angry. Why aren’t you angry?” Eggsy mumbled,

“Hey, hey monkey, we’re not angry because none of this is your fault. I should have gone to the hospital but out of reflex I came home because I felt safe. Do you know what my job is?” James asked, all words gently and quiet, comforting Eggsy and helping him relax.

“You say you’re a bank manager but you’re not, you have military training as does Ian and Grace, dad and Abe do but not as comprehensive. You are both in the tech division but I’ve seen your blueprints and they’re not normal, they’re detailed and for Tasers and cameras.” Q gave a surprised squeak, “You told me to google something and I found them! Please don’t hit me.” Q felt Eggsy stiffen in fear.

“Eggsy Gary Liam Johnathan Unwin Holmes-Bond. We are never, ever, ever going to hit you. Ever. I was surprised because you understood them, most people cant.” Quinn stated, voice thick with emotion.

“What else do you think we do?” James asked, yawning.

“Espionage.” Eggsy whispered.

“Yes. But you must understand, you can’t tell anyone. I’ll find out if Bex and Alex know, because as you rightly said they work with me, but if they haven’t told their kids you can’t. Understand?” James voice was deadly serious.

“I understand. It’s not my secret to tell.” Eggsy nodded. “Can,” He paused and shook his head.

“Can we what?” James asked.

“Can you teach me?” He blurted.

“Teach you what?” James asked, surprised he was taking it so well.

“Languages, self-defence and what you do with computers and stuff.” Eggsy asked, quietly.

“Of course. We’ll start off small and work up, how about that?” Quinn offered,

“Please.” Eggsy was nodding. “Also,” He paused. 

“Yes?” James asked,

“Daisy, me sister, can I visit again?” Eggsy asked,

“Of course, we were meant to take you up again but never got around to it. We’ll call them in the morning eh?” Q kissed Eggsy’s head. “Think I should take our papa to bed.” Eggsy giggled as he saw James curled up half asleep on his bed,

“Think you should.” Eggsy agreed.

“Remember, tell no one.” Q reiterated. 

“I won’t.” Eggsy promised.


	8. Chapter 8

Lachlan Allende gave a large sigh and put his head in his hands. Ten years. Ten years to the day that Lee Unwin had died under his care. Ten years since his wife had become a widow and his son become a single parent family. He pulled his keyboard closer and started typing, searching for Michelle Unwin. His jaw dropped when he found her death certificate from three years ago. He tapped the side of his glasses.

“Harry. You’re going to want to see this.” Merlin stated,

“What?” Galahad asked, confused.

“It’s about Lee Unwin.” That was all he had to say. Five minutes later Harry was in Merlin’s office, worried.

“Michelle died three years back, manslaughter by her second husband.” Merlin announced.

“The boy? Gavin wasn’t it?” Harry demanded,

“Gary. Known as Eggsy?” Merlin turned to his friend, confused. He’d been so worried over that family years ago and now he couldn’t remember them.

“Well?” Harry pushed, “I promised Lee I’d look after them.” Merlin frowned slightly. Harry had been doing all this on a promise.

“Vanished off the earth. He had 114 A&E appearances between 2000 when he was three and 2004 when his mother died. She had another daughter, a Daisy Baker, who was adopted by the Millers in Hertfordshire but no sign of the boy. It’s like he actually vanished.” Merlin was stumped.

“That’s strange.” Harry remarked, seemingly indifferent. 

“I’ll keep digging.” Merlin added, now determined to find the boy.

“Of course.” Harry sighed, 

“You never could let a puzzle escape you.” With that Harry clapped a hand on his friends shoulder and left the room. Merlin frowned. How was Harry not worried about the vanishing boy whom he made their life a misery by getting their dad killed? Merlin shook himself.

“Let’s find you laddie.” Nearly 100 miles away Q’s computer started alarming.

 

“What’s that?” Eggsy asked as he sat up from where James had knocked him flat on the ground. Quinn was perched in the corner, typing away, alarm on his face.

“I set my computer up to tell me when your name was searched. Your name is being searched, and searched well.” Quinn murmured,

“Why?” James asked, getting protective of his son of three years.

“It’s Kingsman.” Q frowned, “What do they want with you?”

“Kingsman?” Eggsy asked, “Dad, Lee,” He added, “Used to work for them. They got him killed.” Eggsy explained, “I have a pendant with a number to call if I ever needed help.”

“Lee was a royal marine.” James stated, “They nabbed him and I couldn’t stop him. But what do they want with you.”

“Probably a check-up?” Eggsy shrugged.

“Bit late.” James remarked.

“It’d be ten years since he died.” The ten year old frowned, worried.

“EGGSY!” The door burst open and two sets of feet thundered up the stairs. Alex burst in first and dropped to the floor. Bex sat next to Eggsy. 

“Ian told him.” She explained.

“My entire family were spies, and no one thought to fucking tell me?” Alex growled out.

“Language. But under the circumstances I think we’ll let you off. Once.” Quinn automatically snapped.

“That’s why mum and dad are dead.” Alex breathed.

“That’s why my dad died too.” Eggsy offered.

“But now you have two amazing parents.” Alex groaned, “And I have an uncle to goes on so many business trips and now I think he’s not going to come back.” 

“Alex, your uncle is one of the best. He’s got as good a chance at coming back as any, same with Grace.” James stated,

“So you’re all spies.” Alex said slowly. “You a double 0?” 

“He is, I’m not.” Quinn announced, at that both Bex and Alex gasped and sputtered.

“They didn’t know that part dad.” Eggsy laughed.

“Yeah, got that. Oops?” He tried, 

“Oops?” James groaned. “Come on, an hour until dinner, then you need to go to karate. What do you want to do?”

“Mario Kart!” Bex and Eggsy exclaimed, 

“Come on!” They called to the adults. “Find out who is stalking me later, as for now, Mario kart.” Eggsy grinned and pulled them down the stairs.

 

Two months later Bex turned up to gymnastics glum.

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy asked worried. 

“I’ve been offered this place at a school in America. CIA run. I’m psyched to go, but I’m going to miss you and everything we do. I’ll have to stop gymnastics.” She moped.

“You’ll have great fun and we’ll see each other every holiday.” Eggsy tried.

“I’ll watch you on the Olympic team.” She smiled slightly.

“I’m not Olympic team material, don’t be silly.” Eggsy winked at her. “But I’ll beat your arse at nationals before you go.”

True to his word Eggsy came first in all his competitions, Bex second apart from team where they both came first.

 

A week later Bex, Alex and Eggsy stood at the gates of the Gallagher Academy with Grace and Abe, looking at the mansion in awe.

“It’ll be great, you’ll make the best of friends and you’ll make us all really jealous.” Alex announced as they hugged.

“What he said.” Eggsy mumbled as he hugged her tightly. He’d never said goodbye to a friend and here he was, two best friends and he was losing one of them.

“Keep him safe a Brooklands.” Bex ordered, “You know what he’s like.”

“Hey!” Alex protested,

“I will, you stay safe too. I can see enough cameras that I know you’ll be physically safe but also a lot of limos and posh people.” Eggsy groaned,

“And girls and girls bitch.” Alex added,

“Hey!” Bex exclaimed,

“How will you cope with female friends?!” Alex teased, Bex laughed.

“I actually don’t know.” She sighed. “But I will. Call you later.” She gave them and her parents’ one final hug then left them to head inside.

“You know, I never realised how shitty Brooklands looked until I saw this.” Eggsy remarked.

“Too right.” Alex sighed.

“But we’re there for the next five years so we’d best make the most of it!” Eggsy grinned.


End file.
